


(before) the thing with feathers

by androbeaurepaire



Series: Inks and capes [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: (sort of), Angst, Batman is a very small baby here, Birds, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illustration, So it's not that bad, and also a very sad one, artwork, but there is a bunch of robins to adopt him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androbeaurepaire/pseuds/androbeaurepaire
Summary: “I didn’t look for either of them. They found me. They were a part of my life before I even met them.”





	(before) the thing with feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the one Batman fanart I ever made I still love with all my heart.

 

_“I didn’t look for either of them. They found me. They were a part of my life before I even met them.”_

 

_-_

Japanese ink, watercolors, white ink, pastels

Watercolor paper

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr [here](http://androbeaurepaire.tumblr.com/post/173063561864/i-didnt-look-for-either-of-them-they-found-me)


End file.
